


A Very Brady Reunion

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Brady Bunch, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has news about her sister Carol coming into town with her new husband and their family to come visit for a little while, however, they have an odd tic about each of them: They live in the 1970's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Brady Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP and discussion with a friend. Read & Review!

Kara McAuley was cleaning up the house and even rearranging some stuff for her guests. Sammy, who came back from visiting her friends, looked to see her mom cleaning.

"Hi, Mom, uh, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the house because your Aunt Carol and her husband and their kids are coming over." Kara replied.

"Aunt Carol?" Sammy asked out of confusion. "Which one's she?"

"Oh, honey, you remember," Kara smiled. "She has three daughters: Marcia, Jan, and Cindy."

"Oh, yeah, didn't she marry a guy named Mike who has three sons?" Sammy replied. "Greg, Peter, and Bobby?"

"That's right," Kara nodded. "Mind helping me clean up?"

"Not at all." Sammy smiled as she helped her mother clean.

"Thank you, Sammy," Kara smiled. "I wish your sister was more considerate."

"Tell me about it," Sammy sighed. "Hey, Mom, is Aunt Carol a Kryptonian like me and you?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Kara replied. "She is vulnerable to certain things though, but she can't fly or have powers, though she is safe against anything that might hurt her."

"So, she can't basically be like Supergirl?" Sammy asked.

"No, but she's safe from anything harmful to humans." Kara nodded.

"Well, that's one good thing," Sammy replied. "So, she didn't know that you were Supergirl?"

"Nope, but I was hoping I would be able to tell her at this little family reunion," Kara said. "After the girls go to sleep, I was hoping we could have some privacy in the backyard and catch up."

"Mind if I help?" Sammy asked.

"Not at all, you know Aunt Carol loves you the most." Kara giggled.

"What's her new husband's name again?" Sammy asked.

"Mike." Kara replied.

"Whatever happened to Uncle-" Sammy was about to ask.

"Shh," Kara covered her younger twin daughter's mouth. "I'm sorry, but we don't talk about him, especially around Aunt Carol, can I trust you not to, especially around little Cindy?"

Sammy nodded.

Kara then uncovered her daughter's mouth. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Okay, Mom, are the boys nice?" Sammy then asked.

"Oh, most definitely," Kara smiled. "They're all pretty friendly, though Greg tends to butt heads with your cousin Marcia sometimes, but Bobby and Cindy get along so well, it's so adorable, they're like best friends."

"What about Peter?" Sammy asked.

"Peter's a little shy and he's kind of embarrassed," Kara said. "He's in puberty."

"I hope you don't mind if I take my cousins out to meet my friends?" Sammy offered.

"It's fine with me, but you should ask them and your Aunt Carol." Kara smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Sammy hugged her mother.

"Now, what do you say we have a nice pot roast for dinner?" Kara then suggested.

"Okay, Amy is with her friends, thank God." Sammy replied, liking the idea of spending time with her mother.

Kara ruffled up her daughter's hair and they went to continue getting ready for their visitors.

Sammy giggled. "So, when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Kara replied.

"Sounds great," Sammy smiled. "Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Kara replied.

"Does Marcia still like Davy Jones?"

"Yes, why?"

"Does she know... That he's... Umm...?" Sammy looked around nervously. "Ya know... Passed on?"

"Yeah, she does." Kara replied.

"I was just saying, because Aunt Carol kinda... Lives in the past..." Sammy smiled nervously.

"I've been meaning to get her checked out," Kara said. "Aunt Carol's just one of those people who lives in the glory days of their nostalgic past."

"Do the kids dress like-"

"The 70's? Yes."

"Oh, boy..." Sammy sighed.

"Mike and his kids too, I'm afraid..." Kara said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make fun of them." Sammy promised.

"I know you won't, I've raised you better." Kara hugged Sammy.

Sammy hugged her mother back. "I'm gonna go see my friends, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later." Kara patted Sammy on the head before going off to the kitchen.


End file.
